In electronic and electromechanical handheld appliances, which can be manually handled, light emitting elements are provided in the interior thereof, in particular in the form of LEDs, through which specific switching and operating states of the appliance are visualized to a user. These light emitting elements are typically arranged in the interior of the housing so that corresponding lighted dots can be generated that are usually associated to or with an explanatory print on the outside of the housing (for example, “Charge Status” could be printed onto the housing and the lighted dot could change between a green color and a red color).
A backlit display panel is known from DE 20 2008 008 101, which comprises a light-transparent main body, an outer light-transparent cover layer and an inner light-opaque cover layer being provided on this main body. The inner light-opaque cover layer is locally provided with a pictogram mask. With corresponding backlighting of the main body, the lighted image generated by the pictogram mask is visible through the main body and the outer cover layer.